Crossing the Rift
by Mstrydude
Summary: Life can never seem to go on for the Digidestined. Though now they must help someone who is truly out of this world.
1. First contact

Hey! So I used to do Crossover back in the day and recently I wanted to return to Fanfics. But I never found the desire to do so till recently. So ummm I do not own Pokemon or Digimon. Enjoy!

It was a hot day in Alola. Granted it was normally hot today it just felt unreal. Fire types were out enjoying the sun while other Pokemon went about their day as best they could. Some decided that the extreme heat was too much and went to water or shaded areas. Humans were the ones really not into it. Even the most die hard heat lovers stayed inside. Only a single human was out today.

Anthony brushed sweat from his forehead. He was glad he got a hair cut recently as his short brown hair made the heat a little more tolerant. His brown tank was clinging to him do to all the sweating, lucky the white shorts he had were saved from this. he kept a fairly brisk walk as he went into a forest.

Now one would wounder why on such a day where this tropical environment wound consider way too hot this trainer would be out. The answer was he wanted to fix it. In a world where Pokemon can summon sun and rain he figured something must be making this sun.

Anthony was not a well renowned trainer but he had completed his island trials and was even allowed to Mega evolve his Pokemon. He was pretty confidant he could deal with whatever this was. He was pretty sure whatever was doing this wasn't going to be too big a problem.

After getting deeper into the forest he noticed it was just as hot in there as it was outside in the sun. In fact he believed it was hotter than before. He must have been getting close to whatever it was. He decided to stop and let one of his partners out.

"Alright! Go Scorcher!" he yelled as he threw out a pokeball in the air.

Out came a Salazzle. The beautiful lizard like Pokemon stood up and Immediately looked delighted. She was a fire type and being in such heat was something she liked. However she then looked confused as she noticed she was in a shady forest. She looked to her trainer awaiting instructions.

"Scorcher, it is way too hot! I am guessing its a fire type using sunny day. I need you to help me make it stop."

She gave a nod in understanding to him and lead as he followed.

The two walked for a while. She was able to tell what path lead to more heat so kept leading. Soon it was almost too hot for him and he saw why. It looked to be some Pokemon he never saw before. A giant human shaped one that was on fire. What shocked him most was it was talking. Complaining even.

"WHY? Why am I hear? I want to go home! Not here! Not here!" It yelled out.

He decided to see if he could talk to it. "Hello? Are you all-."

Before he could finish it started to charge up fire. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

It looked like it was going to shoot a fire attack but was cut off when Scorcher used Fake Out out of instinct. It was taken aback by the attack but started charging up again yelling about going home. It was clearly confused and attacking out of fear but it was dangerous none the less. He had to subdue it.

"Alright Scorcher, return." He recalled her and sent out another Pokemon. "Leviathan! Cool it down!"

A giant Sea serpent came out. The mighty Gyarados let out a roar. The strange Pokemon looked startled as this development but then returned to charging its attack. The new challenger did not have time to react to the attack. Being on land his moment was limited anyway.

"FIRE FIST!" it yelled out.

Leviathan braced himself as best he could as the strange Pokemon punched him. Lucky he was a water type and thus it did very little. He glared at the odd Pokemon annoyed with the attack. it was visibly shaken by this.

"Aqua Tail! But not to hard. Just enough to cool it off!"

He charged up his tail making waves of water surround it. It was just in range to so he swung at it knocking it back into a tree. The desired effect happened as he felt much cooler now. The attack seemed to daze it, just what he wanted.

He drew a pokeball and took aim. He threw it at the Pokemon ready to catch it. However when the ball hit it it just bounced off and rolled to the ground. Very odd as even if it was someones the ball wound have still at least started to catch it. It spoke up.

"Im sorry. I just want to go home..."

He felt a bit sorry for it. It wasn't some reckless Pokemon wanting heat. He was just some scared and confused Pokemon that wanted to go home. He walked up to it sensing the heat was down after recalling his Pokemon. However right when he was about to speak the area around him started to go fuzzy. It was almost like what a PC looked like when it was glitching. The strange Pokemon seemed confused also as the world around them started to vanish leaving them in a void...

Tai looked into A giant cave. It had to be the strangest school trip ever. His entire grade was going to be toured through a giant cave that was recently unearthed. The student council wanted to investigate it for one reason or another so they went through a campaign to get into it as a pre graduation trip. They were rather effective about it.

Honestly he did not mind going at all. It was a good distraction from the going on's in his life. Things were not bad to say, just odd. First was his love life. He and Mieko went on a few dates, they went good. However there was no connection that was romantic and the two figured it out fast. They left on good terms and still chat.

Next was how odd his sister had been the past month. She came home one day after seeing T.K. and went right to her room. She did not leave the entire night and never even came out to eat. After that she got overly interested in spending time with him. She was always looking for excuses to spend time with Tai. It was admittingly refreshing at first but now it was started to get weird. Just yesterday she wanted to play soccer despite having almost no experience. She still won sense everyone just let her.

"Tia! Would you be my partner?"

He looked over to see the last oddity in his life, Mimi. Mimi wanted to remain in Japan and her father decided to allow this after she came home to get her stuff. She and Izzy had started dating and at first Tai could tell it was like him and Meiko. He then found out it was one sided. Mimi saw it but Izzy didn't. In fact he seemed convinced they were a perfect couple. Mimi wanted so bad to break it off but she found it very hard to do so. So Tai was her distraction.

"Tai? Come on Mimi, we should go together! We are dating after all." Izzy said with a smile on his face.

Tai sighed and opted to help her this time. "Hey Izzy, you said you were more interested it checking out the drawings on the cave walls right? I do not think Mimi shares that interest. Why don't you let her spend time with me while you do that? I will make sure no one hits on her."

Izzy chuckled. "Heh, yeah fair enough. You want to meet up after and we can eat together?"

Mimi gave a nod. "Yeah, sure."

He walked off. Tai looked at her.

"You know, you really need to tell him. You cant keep this up and expect to be happy." Tai had got a lot more insightful. They all kind of did.

"Yeah, I know. I'm trying." She said as she headed into the cave.

Everyone went into the cave. There were very few guides as the cave was oddly simple and impossible to get lost in. It branched out a bit but never crisscrossed or anything so one could just turn around and walk back out. They mostly kept guards at the strange drawings on the wall to keep people from drawing over them or ruining them. Otherwise trips in were reserved and they would comb over the cave when everyone left. If they found anything out of place the party would be charged a large fine.

Izzy was already at the cave drawings. Tai was slightly interested and stopped to look at a few. He was shocked to see they looked like Digimon. Though he never saw any of the ones up. One caught his eye the most. It looked kind of light Agumon but smaller and with a tail flame. He chuckled lightly. Izzy would without a doubt have more information later so he decided to leave it to him.

"Hey Tai. Lets go look deeper!" Mimi said pointing down. He could tell she wanted to talk.

"Alright. Sure." He followed her in. Soon they came to a pretty privet spot. "What is it now?"

She sighed. "I want to break up but... He just does things that make it hard!"

"How so?"

"Buys me such nice gifts, takes me to amazing places, and you would not believe it but he has a way with words! Every time I try he knows just what to say to make me unable to tell him." She kicked the cave wall lightly. "Why is it I got the tough one? Why does he have to love me?"

Tai shook his head. "I don't think you can get out of this without-."

"DON'T! I know. I just..." Before she could speak she heard something.

"So this is not your home also?" A male voice said.

"No, but I feel I have been here before." another deeper one said.

"Umbra! Umbre Umbreon!" This one sounded strange. Couldn't put their finger on it.

"He said he smells others close by. Humans."

"I do not get how you understand all that."

"I know not also."

A glow was showing up from around the corner. First thing that rounded it was a small black Digimon. It was like a small dog of sorts with yellow glowing rings on it. It turned to look at them. They could make out red eyes focused on them.

The second that came was a boy, around the age of 15 they guessed. behind him was a Meramon. The flaming Digimon looked confused. Tai had a feeling it was the one they know once upon a time. Do to the reset though they were just strangers to him now.

"Ummm hey... Who are you?" Tai asked.

To be continued


	2. A Strange Meeting

Tai had been ready for many things this day. A field trip, Mimi wanting to get away from Izzy, even his moms cooking when he got home. A DigiDestined with a couple of Digimon was not something surprisingly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

He seemed delighted. "Oh hello! I am Anthony, and this is Umbra." The small Digimon made a quick nod. "This is Meramon. He is not a Pokemon heads up. He said hes a Digimon and not from this world! Says he doubts hes from Ultra space too judging from my description... Anyway we got sent here for some reason and we would all like to go home. Where are we and who is the Professor of this region?"

Tai just had way more questions than before. First, why was he acting like this was strange but not the strangest thing ever? Second, where did he even come from if not here? Third and final, what is a "Pokemon" and what is Ultra space?

Mimi was the first to to speak.

"I'm sorry but I am a bit lost."

Tai nodded. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Anthony told his story. He explained his home, the event with Meramon, even how he got there. In the end Tai was still confused but had some answers.

"Well I can definitely say this isn't your home world."

Anthony let out a long sigh. "When i saw you two i was really hopping."

Mimi spoke up. "We should leave. This might not be the best place to chat."

"A good point." Tai agreed. "But how will we get Meramon and... Umbra?" Anthony nodded. "Out?"

Mimi smiled. "Ill cause a distraction with Izzy."

Anthony shrugged. "I don't know why you want to hide them but-" he pulls out a ball and a red light comes out. The little monster vanished.

"Huh? But... How?" Tai asked alarmed.

He shook his head. "Ill explain later"

Mimi looked to Meramon. "Listen closely. When i yell come see this- trust me you will hear it, come out and hide in the trees."

He nodded. "I will be ready to. Thank you."

The tree walked out to the main area. Mimi ran up to Izzy and started chatting with him. Tai stayed back and waited. He noticed Anthony was looking at the paintings on the walls.

"Like them? Not sure where they came from. I think they are Digimon, you know the monsters like Meramon?"

He shook his head. "No. They are all Pokemon."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, all Pokemon. We got Pikachu, Charmander, this is a Snivy..."

Before Tai could ask another question an alarm went off outside.

"Come see this!" Mimi yelled he voice echoing deep into the cave.

Everyone ran out to see what was going on. After a few Meramon rand out from where he was waiting. All three of them ran outside. They passed the visitor center, all its alarms and lights going haywire, and ducked into the forest.

"Well that was fun." Anthony said.

"Glad your having fun." Tai responded.

"Mind if I let Kana out? Shes small so no need to worry about her hiding if needed."

Tai looked confused. "Kana?"

He threw out a diffrent ball. a white light burst out and a new monster came out. This was a small yellow critter, or at least at first glance. He then noticed it was a sheet with a face crudely drawn on it. On closer inspection he saw the "Monster" was on the lower half with two little eyes poking out. This was not the same monster as before.

"Wait? What? That's... Not the same..."

"Heh, yeah I have six of them on me. Trainers can have up to six on them. We store them in Pokeballs, the item I use."

Tai was starting to not like things. "You "Store" them?"

"Yeah, From what I gather when a Pokemon is caught the Pokeball will alter its data so the Pokemon is in it most idea environment."

"...Caught?"

"Yes, we catch Pokemon. Then Bond with them, train them, battle with them..."

Tai was starting to not like the words coming out of his mouth. This sounded horrible to him. Where he came from they would hunt Pokemon and catch them then train them to battle? He would have punched him and freed all of them right now if not for two things. One, he did not know how things worked in his world. While this is horrible here this could be okay there. Also as bad as it sounded he did notice Kana was delighted to see him. She pretty much went up to his and nuzzled his leg. Tai decided that he needed to learn how things worked first.

"Can I ask how your Pokemon feel about this?" He asked remembering Meramon could translate.

Anthoney Pretty much knew right away why he was asking this. "Sure, you can ask them all later."

Tai looked to the small Pokemon. "Are you okay with this? Being caught and trained?"

The little Pokemon made some strange noises. For a second he thought Meramon would not under stand. He looked to the giant flaming monster.

"Can you understand?"

He nodded. "Very much so... It first said it is insulted you would ask such a thing." Wow, did not expect that. "She says without him she would not be as strong as she is now. She also said he has been so kind to her, just an amazing friend. All she ever wanted was someone like him to be her friend. So yes, She is delighted with how it is."

Tai sighed. "Alright, I get it... So they, like, fighting?"

He shrugged. "Some do, some don't. I would never make them fight if they do not like to do it."

He opted to take his word for it for now.

Mimi and Izzy finally came.

"Sorry." Izzy said. "It took a while to get away. So Mimi gave me the skin and bones. I can send you home Meramon, Do not know what to do about you two... Umm what is-?"

Tai interrupted. "Ill explain, Anthony let me do it I will make sure they don't bite your head off."

He nodded and walked off with the little ghost like critter. Tai explained everything to them. He could tell they were not liking it at first but Kana's rant seemed to put them a little at ease.

"So, what now?" Mimi asked.

"I think we need to ask his other five but I think its how things work there and odds are they like it like that. She said she got strong thanks to him."

"I guess." Izzy sounded like he was not all that happy about it. "Alright Meramon, You mind waiting here? I will return later with the stuff I need to send you back."

He nodded. "I can wait."

"Good!" He looked to Anthony. "Alright Kana needs to be, "recalled"."

He nodded and returned her.

"Well lets all head back now. We will call a meeting as soon as we get back to talk over what to do now."


End file.
